Ninja Murasaki
Ninja Murasaki is the second in command of Muscle Tower under General White. He is a ninja who wears a purple uniform and wields a sword called "Sasanishiki". Murasaki is one of the Red Ribbon Army members who opposed Goku. Despite being a clumsy buffoon, he is the first of only two Red Ribbon Army soldiers that took Goku more than a single episode to beat (the other being Mercenary Tao). Biography Dragon Ball Main article: Red Ribbon Army Saga Even though he is smart, Ninja Murasaki loses to Goku after a long, somewhat farcical fight. Murasaki is portrayed as a pervert; it is revealed that a picture dropped is actually General White's sisters whom he was supposed to be "showing the base" but ended in half nude escapades. He also possesses a collection of dirty magazines Goku stumbles upon, hidden in his hut when trying to find him. He uses several ninja tricks to which Goku counters in his own odd way. At first, he tried to throw kunai knives at him, but Goku saw where he threw them and shot a rock back at Murasaki. Murasaki then vanished when he threw his smoke bomb on the ground and hid behind an American flag. Goku found him there, and Murasaki got mad, and turned the sheet around, making it look like a tree trunk because he was hiding next to a tree. Murasaki then told Goku to count to 30, but Goku couldn't count past 25. Goku asked for help, and turned around. Murasaki was trying to hide under a hollowed rock, and told Goku how to count again. Goku counted to 30 and saw Murasaki underwater with a blow reed so he could breathe. The plan might have worked had a frog not landed on his face, causing him to have breathing trouble and start screaming underwater just as Goku came across the pond he was in. Goku went in the hut and got some hot tea, and poured it down the reed, burning Murasaki's mouth, making him jump out of the water. Ninja Murasaki lands on Goku's Power Pole, causing extreme pain Murasaki then broke into a run and Goku raced after him, keeping no trouble at all so Murasaki threw makibishi (caltrops) down and Goku stepped on them, slowing him down. Afterwards though, Goku puton some geta that increased his height a bit, and he couldn't feel the spikes. Goku then chased after Ninja Murasaki with no problems. All this time, White was watching and getting irritated, and he orders Murasaki to finish Goku, immedialty. Ninja Murasaki went serious, and drew out his sword. He then leaped into the air and took a dive after Goku. Goku put his Power Pole under him, and stuck it in Murasaki's butt before breaking the ninja's sword. Murasaki threw the blade at Goku, which he dodged. However, it acted as a boomerang and hit Goku in the back of his head, knocking him out momentarily before he recovered (to Murasaki's amazement). Murasaki attacking Goku Murasaki threw shuriken (which Goku dodges), and ran into a small hut. Murasaki then crouched to the ground, which had tatami flip mats. When Goku threw the shuriken at Ninja Murasaki, Ninja Murasaki would pick up a mat and block them. However, Murasaki ran out of mats (he only brought 4 1/2), and Goku did not run out of ammo (he had 6). He threw his last star, and because Murasaki couldn't think to reuse one of the other mats, it hit him in the center of the forehead. Murasaki then fled to the lake, with Goku chasing after him, put another smoke bomb down, put on some mizugumo, skated over a piranha-infested pond, and mocks Goku that he can't get across. Goku then jumped straight over the lake. Murasaki then got angry and then decided to send out five Murasaki's. Murasaki, having lost his sword, uses throwing weapons. Even when he "split" into 5 Murasakis (the Murasakis were just 5 identical brothers with Ninja Murasaki as the oldest), Goku was still able to defeat him (knocking out his brothers in the process). Murasaki's four dopplegangers use a sword, a handgun, a fukiya (blowdart gun), and a kusarigama with a heavy weight on the end of the chain. After the fight, he tries to unleash Android 8 upon Goku. He orders the cybernetic behemoth to attack and promises to destroy him if he doesn't. After Murasaki holds the detonation remote and threatens him, Android 8 refuses, and Goku breaks his detonation remote. Goku proceeds to knock out Murasaki by slamming him across the long stairwell. Murasaki's body slams on the ground after colliding with a wall, leaving him unconscious. After General White is taken down, Murasaki is the only one to survive the fall of Muscle Tower and, only in the anime, he eventually goes after Dr. Flappe and Android 8. He followed Goku, Suno, and Android 8 to the doctor's house disguised as a bear (along the way, he fell into a frozen pond and almost drowned and later on, had to use the tree trunk trick to hide, only for Goku to pee on him when the suit fell off at one point) and forced Flappe to steal Goku's Dragon Balls. Then, Murasaki rode away on Dr. Flappe's snowmobile. Goku followed and took back what was actually his dinner from the ninja by causing an avalanche with a Kamehameha. Murasaki survived the avalanche and swore revenge, but Goku unintentionally tossed Android 8's bomb onto Murasaki's cheek and it presumably exploded while in his face before he could get it off, sending snow and smoke flying into the sky. ''Dr. Slump'' remake Edit Ninja Murasaki appears in a couple of episodes of the remade 1990s version of Dr. Slump. When Goku arrived in Penguin Village with all the Dragon Balls in his napsack, except one that Arale had found, Murasaki attempted to get them all from Goku along with the help of his 4 brothers, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant but was defeated by Arale and Goku working together. He later teams up with General Blue and together they manage to summon Shenron, but they end up fighting over the wish and ultimately causes them both to fail in getting the wish. Techniques and arsenal *'Camouflage' – Murasaki uses his surroundings to hide, like for example his plastic rock and flag. *'Copy Technique' – Murasaki says "Copy Technique!" and his brothers appear to aid him in battle. In anime, Murasaki says "Separate". *'Metal Boomerang' – A dark boomerang he used against Goku. Also used in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Ninja Fire' – Murasaki says "I'll burn you!" and flames are coming from the sword to kill the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo only. *'Ninja Speed' – Murasaki can run incredibly fast and can jump very high. *'Ninja Star' – Murasaki throws some ninja stars to slow down the opponent, or to injure it. *'Ninja Water' – Murasaki says "Water!" and a stream of water is coming from the ground towards the opponent and then freezes it. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo only. *'Overturn Mat Trick' – Murasaki uses tatami to shield himself. *'Sword Slash' – Murasaki holds his Sasanishiki sword in hand and slashes his opponent three times. At the last slash, his weak spot is open; so that makes it a vulnerable technique. *'Ice Blast - '''He shoots a blast of ice at the enemy if it hits the target is frozen. Video game appearances Murasaki appears in ''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is one of the bosses in the Muscle Tower stage and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He is also a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and makes his first playable appearance in a multiplayer fighting mode. Murasaki is a boss with his brothers in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In this video game, he also appears in a bonus chapter after General White's defeat and he plays bad jokes to the population of Jingle Village: like throwing snowballs, putting snow in locks to make them freeze, and even stealing four tatami and a half because his were worn. Android 8 fights him on the Muscle Tower during this bonus chapter. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Takeshi Aono *FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan *Dr. Slump Remake: Nobuo Tobita *German Dub: Joerg Hengstler (New Dr. Slump) *Brazilian Dub: Marcelo Pissardini Trivia *Murasaki means "purple", "violet", or "lavender" in Japanese. *A continuity error is Murasaki's sword being broken by Goku's Power Pole, yet in later scenes, he has it again (namely those where he threatens Dr. Flappe). However, he could have taken a sword from one of his brothers. *Murasaki is the only character canon to the manga to be supposedly killed off in filler. Being that this was in filler, and has he not shown dead, it is unknown if he really died (also, he was not seen in either Fusion Reborn or GT). According to a special Jump, he resides in the world of the dead, so he is confirmed deceased. Gallery Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Page added by 18xfinalflash Category:Needs Links Category:Needs Work Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villains